Big A
Big A is the leader of The A-Team. Big A is the one who orders the acts of the A-Team. Throughout Season 3 she would appear to the Liars briefly before disappearing. She would often overlook her employees missions but never got her own hands dirty. Big A is also the one who ordered the deaths of Garrett Reynolds, Jessica DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal. She has been disguised as Red Coat, The Black Widow, The Blonde Girl and now the Black Hoodie. Biography When Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A", she was sent to Radley sanitarium for treatment. Here, a blonde woman in a red coat came and took up a partnership with her for them to both become "A". This red coated woman took this opportunity and started an entire team of A's known as The A-Team and she began leading it. Soon, she got tired of their partnership and decided to play the game for herself. And on the night of the Thornhill lodge, she kicked Mona, Toby, and Spencer off the A-Team. During the fire, Big A decided to pull the Liars and Mona out but left Hanna inside, and during this her coat caught fire and was left to burn in the lodge, forcing her to briefly change attire. She dressed as The Black Widow and attended Darren Wilden's funeral and wore the black hoodie and Ali mask to attack Emily. She attained a red coat again and began using the disguise to take her torment of the Liars even further and she began living under the DiLaurentis home. On the night of the Hoedown, Big A decided to attend and she was caught by Emily and Spencer and lost her red coat once more, forcing her to change attire into the black hoodie and black veil. Big A grows stronger with power, even murdering Jessica DiLaurentis. Big A is also the one who attempted murder on Alison DiLaurentis and ordered Mona Vanderwaal to be executed. Can the Liars unmask Big A once and for all? Series Season 2 UnmAsked After Mona Vanderwaal was revealed as "A" she was sent to Radley Sanitarium for psychological treatment. She is told by a nurse that she has a visitor and then a stranger in red walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her too. This was believed to Big A but it is later learned that this may have been a hallucination. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Emily believes that "A" is gone and so does Hanna but Spencer has other thoughts. She believes that Mona was under the employ of someone and believes this to be The Black Swan. Her suspicions are confirmed when "A" makes a return at the end of episode. Blood is the New Black Big A goes into a hunting store and buys some black hoodies and black gloves for her brand new team. The Lady Killer Mona speaks with Big A, who gives her unknown orders. Misery Loves Company Hanna goes to a boutique for a job interview. While looking in the window she spots Big A, who quickly walks off. It is later learned that this interview was a trick by "A" meaning Big A was likely there to supervise. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Big A is seen in the "A lair" with four Liars bobbleheads. She then burns the one of Hanna with a blowtorch. Dead to Me Emily has a flashback of the night Big A dug up Bethany Young's grave. Mona is in the grave digging while Big A supervises from afar before leaving. Hot Water Spencer sees Big A who quickly walks away before Spencer can catch her. A DAngerous GAme Big A asks Mona and Spencer to gather all of the Liars at the Thornhill lodge so that she can meet with them. Big A flies in on a plane while speaking on the phone with Mona. However, her plan is cut short when Shana sets fire to the Lodge. It is unknown where Big A went then. During the fire, her coat appears to burn, however, she is shown to have attained another one sometime before "Under The Gun". Season 4 Under The Gun Big A has now acquired an Emily mask which she uses to film a video of herself in the Emily mask and red coat with a sign that reads "Guilty". Into the Deep Big A approaches the DiLaurentis house and goes underneath it to the basement where she has been staying. The Mirror Has Three Faces Big A is still living in the basement and when Hanna visits the DiLaurentis home Big A shows up behind her before leaving. Bring Down the Hoe Big A attack Aria with a knitting needle while they are searching the basement. Later, she attends the Hoedown and Spencer and Emily chase her outside. She hides in the back of their truck and loses her red coat in the process, forcing her to change attire and wear the black hoodie. A is for Answers Big A kills and buries Jessica DiLaurentis in the Hastings family backyard. Appearances Season 3 (7/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *The Lady Killer (unseen, communicates with Mona) *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (16/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot For Teacher *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Season 5 (2/25) *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream for Me *March of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *How the 'A' Stole Christmas Notes *Big A will be revealed before Season 7. *Big A formerly wore a red trench coat but after it was stolen she began wearing the usual black hoodie. *Ezra Fitz was believed to be the Big A. However, he was only writing a crime novel. *According to CeCe Drake, the person who killed Bethany Young is the same person who's trying to hurt her friend (Alison), meaning Uber A likely killed Bethany. Although, it has been confirmed that Melissa Hastings killed Bethany Young. *Big A was very likely the one to send the first few texts to the Liars in Season 3 seeing as how Toby wasn't recruited and Mona was in Radley. The A-Team Big A is the leader of the group known as the A-Team. The known members of her team are Mona, Toby and Spencer, who have all been kicked off. Gallery RedCoatt.png BlackW.png BlackVeil.png RedCoat4x01.png RedCoat4x10.png RedCoat4x09.png RCEmMask.png RedCoatBoutique.png MonaAndCeCe.png A5x09.png A5x12.png TheBW402.png BlackVeilCostume.png Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Season 4 Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Big A Category:A Team